


Elsewhere Zodiac

by Haberdasher



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Horoscopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: A series of Elsewhere University ficlets loosely inspired by each of the zodiac signs.





	Elsewhere Zodiac

**Leo:**  You become friends with benefits with a member of the Spring Court- truth be told, even you don’t entirely know how it happened- and find yourself missing him over summer break.

Driving back to campus solely to see him was probably a mistake.

Driving back on the morning of the summer solstice  _definitely_  was.

 **Virgo:**  You start drawing a map of campus without quite realizing what you were getting yourself into. By the time you graduate, you’ve hiked up steep mountains, swam across vast pools of water, stumbled through seemingly-endless deserts... and you  _still_  don’t know where that one third-floor staircase goes.

(You know better than to enter it, though. You consider using a drone, but really, who has that kind of money?)

 **Libra:**  “This  _human_ -” The being with skin as blue as the sky and eyes just as cloudy spits out the word as though it were the worst possible insult. “-thought it could cheat me!”

“I had no choice!” Your roommate’s voice comes off a bit too loud in the small space before you. “It was that or death, what was I supposed to do?”

You sigh and rub the bridge of your nose.

Of all the times they could have had this dispute, why did they choose seven in the morning on a Saturday?

 **Scorpio:**  You gain a number of nicknames as your time at Elsewhere grows. Some call you The Knife, others The One Who Struggles, yet others The Protector...

Frankly, you’re just glad they’ve stopped calling you Neko-chan; that weeaboo phase of yours was really rather embarrassing.

 **Sagittarius:**  You get more drunk than was probably wise, strike a bet with someone you didn’t realize was a changeling, pull off a downright impressive round of beer pong, and end up with one of Them owing you a favor.

As it happens, the only thing your drunk self could think to use this favor on was free beer for life.

But hey, you’ll always be popular at parties now!

 **Capricorn:** You open the door which should lead to your Biology 101 class.

You notice an odd number of eyes staring at you. Everyone in the room looks slightly... off, and the closer you look, the more unusual they seem. The chalkboard holds a diagram of what looks to be a dissected animal of some sort, yet resembles no animal you have ever seen. You’re pretty sure not all the whispers you’re hearing are in English- or in any human language, for that matter.

You close the door which should lead to your Biology 101 class.

Looks like you’ll have to get notes from a classmate tonight.

 **Aquarius:**  You hear about moss graffiti and know instantly that you have to give it a try. You start by painting a simple sigil of protection onto the wall of an abandoned building in a little-used section of campus.

When you come back a week later, spray bottle in hand, what greets you is not the sigil you had painted on, but another, significantly more complex sigil, whose meaning you cannot decipher at a glance.

When you come back a week after that, there is no sign that moss had ever grown on that wall, and so it stays.

It’s a good thing you jotted down that new sigil, though- it’ll come in handy sooner than you’d think.

 **Pisces:**  The river, or something in it, calls out to you in the dead of night. The river practically begs you to step inside, to explore its depths, to seek out its hidden treasures.

You weigh your options, make a quick trip to Walmart, and return to the riverbanks with scuba gear and a waterproof flashlight in tow.

The river spits you out, after a time, but you emerge with a smile on your face. (And you emerge, period, which is perhaps more important.)

 **Aries:**  You decide, during your sophomore year at Elsewhere, that you want to start a secret society.

You find it surprisingly easy to gather a few recruits, to draft a mission statement, to find a hidden-away spot on campus where meetings can be held in secrecy.

The real problem is the  _other_  secret society on campus that also dubbed itself “The All-Seeing Eye”.

But you’ll win them over soon enough, you’re sure of it.

 **Taurus:**  There is a cow in the middle of campus with spots that spell out your safename.

The cow stands, still as a statue, atop a perfect circle of shimmering flowers, and you can smell their intoxicatingly sweet scent even from a distance.

You feel dozens of eyes on you as you gingerly approach the cow, which shows no sign that it’s so much as noticed your presence; you stop just before the edge of the flower field to contemplate your next move.

This is clearly somebody’s idea of a romantic gesture.

The problem is, you have no idea  _whose_.

 **Gemini:**  The first time someone you could swear you’ve never met greets you as though greeting an old friend, you laugh it off.

The second time it happens, you begin to wonder.

Half a dozen times later, you stop wondering and start worrying.

You’re not sure who (or what) all these people have gotten to know so well, but it certainly isn’t  _you_.

 **Cancer** : You line the walls of your dorm room with salt once, twice, a third time. You gather up all the iron you possess and position it carefully near every possible entrance. You slather yourself in lotion that stinks of rowan and hazel and dab on some vervain-laced perfume. You google protection sigils and write out every one you can find, trying desperately to keep shaking hands steady as you put pen to paper.

It’s not enough.

It will never be enough.


End file.
